


Like a Hurricane

by chaWOOPa



Series: Achievement Hunter AUs [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, and not in the good way, arson?, based off of Anarchtypal's catholic boy Ryan kinda, churchboy!Ryan au, in the literal way, ryan kinda sets the church on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan wasn’t sure when he had started hating his life, but he knew exactly when he had realized he did. The revelation had come crashing down on him as he watched his last ray of sunshine drive away in an old, rusting tin can of a car, taking the last of his happiness with it. Geoffrey Ramsey had entered his life like a hurricane, sweeping Ryan off his feet and showing him what it was like to be free, only to set him down hard on the cold stones outside the church Ryan had grown up in. Geoffrey Ramsey had shown Ryan what it meant to be happy and then shattered any hope of it lasting longer than the summer sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> there is, like, zero time between writing and posting this I am so sorry there are probably loads of Typo's, but i don't care. 
> 
> Also, I took Anarchetypal's (with their permission) Catholicboy!Ryan au and changed the ending a little so that instead of taking Ryan with him, Geoff left alone. (Only becasue he was too scared to ask Ryan to come and Ryan was too scared to ask Geoff to stay.)

Ryan wasn’t sure when he had started hating his life, but he knew exactly when he had realized he did. The revelation had come crashing down on him as he watched his last ray of sunshine drive away in an old, rusting tin can of a car, taking the last of his happiness with it. Geoffrey Ramsey had entered his life like a hurricane, sweeping Ryan off his feet and showing him what it was like to be free, only to set him down hard on the cold stones outside the church Ryan had grown up in. Geoffrey Ramsey had shown Ryan what it meant to be happy and then shattered any hope of it lasting longer than the summer sun.

Long after his car had gone Ryan was still looking after Geoff, wishing he would come back and knowing in his heart he wouldn’t. His skin crawled with the shame of what he had done that summer, he felt as if he could never set foot in his church again, but he did for the next three quarters of the year. Twice a week he came, emotionless and empty as he looked with longing eyes at all the spots Geoff had been and they had shared. He said his prayers, confessed his sins, lived life as if Geoff had never existed, but he was dying inside. For nearly nine months Ryan lived in a glass bottle, watched carefully by the people who had known him before until each was satisfied with his performance. A layer of _something_ separated him from them, maybe it was the content with which they lived their narrow little lives in their narrow little minds with their old fashioned values and the sticks up their asses, or maybe it was the half-a-dozen times since Geoff left he had stolen communion wine and jacked off to the memory of Geoff’s mouth on his cock. Maybe it was the fire that grew in his heart the last month he spent in the town when every sermon turned towards hellfire and how wrong everything Ryan had loved and still loves is to them, but regardless of what the _something_ was it grew thicker each and every day until Ryan couldn’t bear it anymore.

It had been a year to the day Geoff had rolled into Ryan’s life like the disaster he was when Ryan snapped. His father was preaching brimstone and ruin, condemning everything Ryan was and felt without meaning to, and Ryan felt something in him shut down. The _something_ that had been keeping him sane shattered and he felt a giggle start that quickly turned into a full blown laugh, high-pitched and insane, making the room go silent as everyone turned to stare at perfect, well-behaved Ryan as he lost his shit in the middle of the Church. _“You want Hellfire?”_ Ryan’s tone was impossibly dark as he looked around at the people he had known all his life. He stood and looked his father full in the face as he pulled the silver lighter he had stolen from him out of his jeans pocket and flicked it on. _“I’ll show you hellfire.”_

The lighter fell from Ryan’s hand as if in slow motion and every horrified face tracked it movement to the floor where the dry carpet caught as if it had been drenched in gasoline. Ryan turned swiftly on his heel to exit the church, the sound of screaming echoing in his ears satisfyingly as he swung the big double doors open with enough force to make them bounce back off the wall. He stopped twenty paces from the Church to turn and watch as people spilled from the place, screaming and crying and cursing his name as the church burned. He stood in the parking lot, watching his childhood go up in flames for a minute before turning away, a new light in his eyes as he climbed into his car and drove. He wasn’t sure where he was going or what he was going to do when he got there, but he knew that all that remained of the good, catholic boy Ryan was the Church clothes on his back and the part of his heart that had left long ago with Geoffrey Ramsey.


End file.
